Lettre au Père Noël
by Moya-kun
Summary: Garp a écrit une lettre au père Noël. Il insiste pour le lire à Sengoku, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci. Disclaimer : Je ne posséderai jamais le génie d'Oda pour un jour espérer détenir One Piece et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !
1. Lettre au Père Noël

_Hey ! Voilà un court OS qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai essayé de daire un truc humoristique mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est drôle... Tant pis !_

**Lettre au Père Noël**

\- Sengoku ! J'ai écris ma lettre au père Noël ! Je te la lis ?

\- Ça ira Garp, je ne veux rien savoir et puis on est en juillet, pas en décembre !

\- Cool !

Le fameux Garp déplia la feuille dans sa main et se mit à lire d'une voix théâtral ce qu'il y avait écrit.

« Cher papa Noël,

J'ai été très sage cette année. La preuve, j'ai fais trente-six strikes avec des bateaux pirates en six mois ! Je suis fort non ? Ça mérite un cadeau ! Du coup, je veux plusieurs choses mais je ne vais pas toutes te les demander parce que je suis un gentil garçon !

Déjà, je voudrais que tu donnes un peu d'argent aux pirates ou à leurs cibles parce qu'ils ont besoins de nouveaux vêtements ! C'est vrai quoi ? Entre l'ul'de mes petits-fils qui se promène torse nu et l'autre qui se bat en tong, c'est à se demander si ils ne viennent pas d'une déchetterie ! Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié la Grey Terminal… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ils vienne vraiment de la déchetterie ! Bref, il y en a d'autre comme ce type qui se promène en caleçon ou cet Akagami qui ressemble à un gitan ! Qui à première vue penserait que ce gosse est un empereur ? Personne ! Le mousse du roi des pirates est un empereur sans un sous !

Ensuite, je voudrais que les pirates ont plus de goût vestimentaire parce que porter des plumes de flamant rose avec des lunettes de soleil est clairement pas à la mode ! Et ceux qui se promène avec une chemise ouverte n'en parlons même pas ! Ils pensent à quoi sérieusement ? Faire baver tout le monde ? Bwahahaha ! Laissez moi rire ! Il n'y aura personne pour vous mater les gars !

Enfin, je veux des soldats plus résistants parce que quasiment aucun de ma division ne résiste à mon Ai Aru Kobushi ! Ils ont tous démissionné après une semaine ! Bon, je peux demander de nouveaux soldats à Sengoku mais il ne me donne que des faibles ! Enfaîte, non… les soldats de la Marine sont tous faibles ! Ils se font tous avoir par les pirates les plus nuls !

Tu vois, je ne te demande pas grand-chose pour Noël. J'espère que mes vœux seront réalisé, en attendant je viens te rendre visite !

Monkey D. Garp »

\- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? T'en penses quoi ? C'était bien ? Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

\- Calme toi, Garp ! Mais dis moi une chose, à qui comptes-tu envoyer ta lettre ?

\- Bah à Shirohige. Ses pirates l'appellent bien « père », non ?

Le Kaigun no Eyu ne comprit pas pourquoi son vieil ami murmurait le mot « idiot » comme un mantra tout en se cognant continuellement la tête contre son bureau. Haussant des épaules, il quitta la salle en mangeant des donuts.

**Fin**


	2. La réponse de Shirohige

_Hey ! Quelqu'un m'a demandé d'écrire la réaction de l'équipage de Shirohige quand ils liraient la lettre alors la voilà ! Au départ ce chapitre ne devait être qu'un bonus mais en l'écrivant, j'ai eu envie d'écrire d'autres lettres alors je pense que cette fic deviendra une fic à chapitre. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez une suite ! Bonne lecture ! _

**La réponse de Shirohige**

Le pirate présent sur la vigie du navire du Yonko Shirohige, observa l'étendue bleu. Il avait fini par être de corvée de surveillance comme punition pour une blague qu'il avait fait et honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il vit ce navire de guerre appartenant à la Marine, l'ennemi des pirates, mais celui-ci était différent. Ce navire avait une proue en forme de chien lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. Il connaissait ce navire et même très bien. Il se souvint de s'être caché avec ses frères dès que ce navire était en vue. Ce navire n'était autre que celui du vice-amiral Garp, le Kaigun no Eyu mais surtout, le grand-père de son frère de cœur.

\- Marine en vue ! C'est celui du vice-amiral Garp !

\- Que tout les commandants se retrouvent sur le pont pour l'accueillir, yoi ! On ne l'attaque pas tant qu'on ne connait pas la raison de sa venu ! Si il est là pour se battre, ripostez mais si ce n'est pas le cas, on avisera, yoi !

Le pirate sauta depuis la vigie jusqu'au pont et se mit à sa place, entre le premier et le troisième commandant. Le navire se positionna près du Moby Dick et celui qui le commandait monta à bord.

\- Garp, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je viens te donner ma lettre au Père Noël, Newgate !

Les pirates furent incrédules par l'annonce, même celui précédemment sur la vigie qui connaissait toute la fourberie du vieux Marine. C'est d'ailleurs celui-ci qui parla le premier.

\- De quoi tu parles le vieux ?

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son grand-père Ace !

Le vieil homme donna son célèbre « Ai Aru Kobushi » à son prétendu petit fils qui finit à terre.

\- Je suis venu donner ma lettre au Père Noël à Newgate ! Après tout, vous l'appelez bien « père » non ? Du coup c'est forcément lui le Père Noël !

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche, sauf le dénommé Ace, se cognèrent leur tête contre leur main. Le seul intrus se releva et se retrouva devantele Yonko.

\- Hein !? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Je vous aurais donné ma lettre, père ! C'est méchant !

\- Écoute mon fils, je ne suis pas le Père Noël mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien le devenir.

\- Vraiment ? Génial ! Merci père ! Je vais aller prévenir Luffy que j'ai rencontré le Père Noël ! Il va être jaloux !

\- Gurarara ! Avant ça, que dirais-tu de lire la lettre de ton grand-père ?

\- Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas le Père Noël des pirates ? Pourquoi accéder à la demande d'un Marine ? C'est pas le rôle de Sengoku ?

\- Gurarara ! Si mais n'es-tu pas curieux du contenu ?

\- Si !

\- Donc voilà ce que je te propose, si sa demande vous plait, je serait le Père Noël de Garp mais si ce n'est pas le cas, Garp irait forcer Sengoku. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- C'est d'accord !

\- Et toi Garp ?

\- Ça me va.

\- Bien, donne moi ta lettre.

Garp donna sa lettre à Newgate qui le lit à voix haute.

« Cher papa Noël,

J'ai été très sage cette année. La preuve, j'ai fais trente-six strikes avec des bateaux pirates en six mois ! Je suis fort non ? Ça mérite un cadeau ! Du coup, je veux plusieurs choses mais je ne vais pas toutes te les demander parce que je suis un gentil garçon ! »

Les pirates explosèrent de rire, le début était très prometteur. Qui se prétendrait « gentil » en stipulant clairement qu'il avait joué au bowling géant avec des navires pleines de vie ? Personne mis à part un vieux fou… Ou un D…

« Déjà, je voudrais que tu donnes un peu d'argent aux pirates ou à leurs cibles parce qu'ils ont besoins de nouveaux vêtements ! C'est vrai quoi ? Entre l'un de mes petits-fils qui se promène torse nu et l'autre qui se bat en tong, c'est à se demander si ils ne viennent pas d'une déchetterie ! Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié la Grey Terminal… Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ils vienne vraiment de la déchetterie ! Bref, il y en a d'autre comme ce type qui se promène en caleçon ou cet Akagami qui ressemble à un gitan ! Qui à première vue penserait que ce gosse est un empereur ? Personne ! Le mousse du roi des pirates est un empereur sans un sous ! »

Ace était partagé entre s'époumoner contre la méchanceté des propos du vieux sur lui et son frère ou éclater de rire pour le petit commentaire sur le Yonko. Il finit par s'égosiller contre ses nakama qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui.

« Ensuite, je voudrais que les pirates ont plus de goût vestimentaire parce que porter des plumes de flamant rose avec des lunettes de soleil est clairement pas à la mode ! Et ceux qui se promène avec une chemise ouverte n'en parlons même pas ! Ils pensent à quoi sérieusement ? Faire baver tout le monde ? Bwahahaha ! Laissez moi rire ! Il n'y aura personne pour vous mater les gars ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la majorité des pirates qui furent atteints par le commentaire. Certains se plaignirent tandis que d'autres préférèrent mourir de rire pour la critique contre le Shichibukai.

« Enfin, je veux des soldats plus résistants parce que quasiment aucun de ma division ne résiste à mon Ai Aru Kobushi ! Ils ont tous démissionné après une semaine ! Bon, je peux demander de nouveaux soldats à Sengoku mais il ne me donne que des faibles ! Enfaîte, non… les soldats de la Marine sont tous faibles ! Ils se font tous avoir par les pirates les plus nuls ! »

Les pirates ne purent qu'acquiescer les propos et plaindre les pauvres Marine de la division du Vice-amiral. C'était surtout Ace qui les plaignait en réalité puisque c'est l'un des seuls à connaître l'horreur de ses poings.

« Tu vois, je ne te demande pas grand-chose pour Noël. J'espère que mes vœux seront réalisé, en attendant je viens te rendre visite !

Monkey D. Garp »

\- Gurarara ! Qu'en pensez-vous mes fils ?

Les pirates se rassemblèrent par division pour discuter entres eux. Les commandants se réunirent ensuite pour mettre en commun les réponses et le second de l'équipage fut le porte parole global.

\- Père, il a été décidé que nous refusons la demande de Garp, yoi.

\- Bien, tu as entendu le résultat Garp, je ferai une lettre expliquant la situation à Sengoku.

\- Bwahahaha ! Tant pis, je finirai bien par faire céder Sengoku ! Et t'embête pas avec la lettre, je lui expliquerai tout dès que je serai de retour. Allez, bye !

Il fit un dernier « Ai Aru Kobushi » à Ace puis quitta le navire. Les pirates étaient encore un peu incrédule par le scène précédente mais finirent par retourner à leur occupation.

**Fin**

_Et voilà, n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez d'autres lettres !_


	3. La nouvelle se répand

_Hey ! Ceci est simplement un chapitre de transition. Puisque certaines personnes veulent d'autres lettres, il faut bien que la nouvelle se divulgue pour permettre aux autres personnages de pouvoir profiter des nouveaux Père Noël ! _

**La nouvelle se répand**

Le monde était en effervescence. Une nouvelle inattendue avait fait le tour du monde. Un article en particulier, rédigé par Morgans en personne, avait attiré l'attention du monde que ce soit civil, Marine, pirate ou révolutionnaire. Cette article n'était autre qu'une Une qui bouleversa le monde.

« Selon une source sûre, une entrevue entre le Yonko Shirohige et le Kaigun no Eyu Monkey D. Garp aurait permis une décision de la plus haute importance ! Le Edward Newgate a accepté de devenir le Père Noël des pirates tandis que le vice-amiral Garp a promis de convaincre le commandant en chef Sengoku de devenir celui des Marines ! Le mythe du Père Noël est-il en train de devenir réalité ? Mais alors, qui sera le Père Noël des révolutionnaires ? Dragon, leur chef ? Et celui des civils normaux ? Les rois ? Les Dragons Célestes ? En tout cas, le monde est tombé dans une nouvelle aire de festivité ! »

Les pirates, Marines, civils et révolutionnaires s'empressèrent d'écrire leur lettres pour les envoyer à leur Père Noël respectifs ou prirent la mer pour les remettre en main propre. Cette nouvelle vague fut plus grande que celle provoqué par la mort de Gol D. Roger, le roi des pirates et restera gravé dans l'histoire. Une nouvelle aire débuta pour le bonheur de certains mais le malheur de d'autres.

**À suivre...**

_Si vous voulez des personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le dire._


	4. Portgas D Ace

_Bon, comme le précédent chapitre ne servait que de transition et était très court, je vous mets celui-là en même temps. Je pense que puisque Ace vit sur le Moby Dick, il est tout à fait normal qu'il soit le premier à avoir droit à sa lettre qui j'espère vous plaira._

**Portgas D. Ace**

Ace était heureux. Son père et capitaine était le Père Noël ! Il allait enfin pouvoir envoyer sa toute première lettre !

Étant donné qu'il ne remplissait jamais de paperasse comme devrait le faire un commandant, il dû emprunter une feuille vierge, une plume et un encrier à Marco qu'il sait être le seul à faire correctement son travail.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre personnelle, un privilège d'être commandant, et s'installa pour la première fois de toute sa vie sur la chaise de son pupitre couvert de toiles d'araignées. Il les retira avec sa main, en prenant au passage les araignées, et les brula d'un coup. Il posa ensuite tout son matériel et se mit à écrire. Après une éternité à réfléchir, écrire et rayer, il conclu enfin sa lettre qu'il plia en deux.

Il rejoignit son père sur le pont et lui donna sa lettre, attirant l'attention de tous les pirates présents.

\- Alors mon fils, tu as écris ta lettre ?

\- Oui ! J'ai même dû bruler mes amis araignées pour ça !

Les pirates ne comprirent pas la référence. Ils se dirent que leur pyromane favori devenait simplement fou, enfin plus que d'habitude. Shirohige déplia la feuille et se racla la gorge avant de débuter la lecture de la lettre pleine de fautes d'orthographe, de ratures et de lettres illisibles.

« Cher père,

J'ai plusieurs souhaits pour Noël mais je vais te demander ce que je désire le plus. Pour le reste, je demanderai au lutin Marco de me les donner.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais une peluche. Pas n'importe quelle peluche ! Je veux une peluche grandeur nature à l'effigie de mon adorable petit frère ! Il doit lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau pour que je puisse lui faire un gros câlin avant d'aller me coucher et lui donner son bisous de bonne nuit ! Je veux pouvoir le féliciter de sa nouvelle prime ou des actions de son équipage comme si il était en face de moi ! Oh mon adorable petit Luffy… Il est tellement innocent et gentil… Oh, ça me rappelle la fois où il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi malgré les nombreuses fois où j'ai essayé de le tuer en l'abandonnant dans la forêt pleine d'animaux sauvages… Alala, Luffy est mon trésor et contre rien au monde je ne l'échangerai !

Ensuite, je voudrais revoir Sabo, mon autre frère censé être mort il y a douze ans. D'après Luffy, il l'aurait revus à Dressrosa où il a apprit qu'il était encore en vie grâce à Dragon et qu'il a rejoint les révolutionnaires. Je veux pouvoir lui donner une belle droite pour m'avoir laissé seul ! Il ne sait pas à quel point c'est compliqué de gérer seul notre petit frère ! Certes, j'adore mon adorable petit Luffy mais il peut aussi devenir très insupportable quand il a faim ! Et cet idiot n'apprend rien ! Il continue de crier devant le vieux qu'il deviendra le roi des pirates malgré les nombreux « Ai Aru Kobushi » qu'il se reçoit sur la tête ! Mon petit frère est suicidaire ! En plus il n'écoute jamais quand il n'est pas intéressé… Bref ! Je veux voir Sabo pour lui donner une belle droite, me plaindre de notre adorable mais pénible petit frère et m'assurer qu'il est bien vivant. Je ne lui avouerai jamais mais il m'a manqué et je suis soulagée qu'il soit en vie.

Enfin, je veux avoir des vacances avec mes frères parce que mine de rien, c'est fatiguant d'être un pirate ! Tu dois faire des rapports, faire des corvées, encadrer une équipe, gérer les conflits et plein d'autres trucs. J'ai donc bien de le droit d'avoir une semaine de vacances sur une île rien qu'avec mes frères, à me prélasser loin de tous les devoirs d'un commandant et vivre des aventures qu'aurait attiré Luffy. Mine de rien, ce gosse est un véritable aimant à problèmes ! Il s'est déjà retrouvé sur l'île Gyojin pile au moment où les hommes poissons ont décidé de passer à l'action ! Bon, il a pu sauver l'île grâce à ça mais quand même ! Il aurait pu en mourir ! Si Jimbe n'avait pas été là pour lui donner son sang, il serait mort d'une hémorragie ! Je sais qu'il est fort, qu'il peut compter sur ses nakama et qu'il se fait beaucoup d'alliés inconsciemment mais quand même ! Même si il est devenu ami avec Boa Hancock, la femme qui déteste le plus les hommes, et a une grande flotte contre son gré, il a quand même déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial ! Le Gouvernement Mondial ! En plus de ça, il vient d'infiltrer la Tea Party de Big Mom, un Yonko ! Ce gosse est inconscient ! Il a aussi vaincu deux Shichibukai, je ne crois pas les informations disant que Crocodile a été battu par Smoker, si ce n'est plus parce que mon instinct de grand-frère me dit qu'il y en a un autre ! Ce gosse va finir par me donner des cheveux blancs !

Bon, c'est tout ce que je vais te demander. J'ai encore d'autres requêtes comme une statue de moi en nourriture ou un kit complet pour blague mais je vais les formuler au lutin phénix.

Votre fils Portgas D. Ace »

Les pirates regardèrent Ace d'une manière incertaine. Ils étaient partagés entre plusieurs réactions et pensées. Ce fut finalement le Yonko qui réagit en première.

\- Gurarara ! Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

\- Merci père !

\- Mais dit moi Ace, je ne savais pas que tu étais atteint du Brother Complex.

\- Le Brother Complex ? Je suis malade ? C'est grave ? Je vais pas en mourir, hein ? Je veux pas mourir tout de suite ! Pas avant d'avoir fais un gros câlin à Luffy et de lui acheter plein de cadeaux pour les anniversaires et les Noël que je manquerais !

\- Gurarara, ce n'est pas mortel !

\- Ouf…

Les pirates se firent un facepalm à l'unisson. Ils avaient pleins de choses à expliquer à leur frère en commençant par lui faire bien comprendre que si il voulait rester en vie, il ne devrait en aucun cas demander au premier commandant de lui offrir un kit pour blague. Jamais !

**Fin**

_Et voilà, un chapitre tout frais sortie de mon cerveau ! À la prochaine ! _


	5. Sabo

_Et voilà ! Une lettre de Sabo ! Pour être honnête, c'était dur de trouver des idées puisque Sabo est très compliqué ! Mais bon, bonne lecture ! _

**Sabo**

Sabo ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était ni un pirate ni un civil ordinaire mais il doutait que son supérieur allait faire ce qui était indiqué dans le journal. Après tout, Dragon était quelqu'un de très occupé qui devait préparer une révolution d'ordre mondial. Sabo hésitait vraiment mais fini par prendre une feuille de son pupitre qu'il décore de belles lettres soignées. Une fois la page pleines d'encre formant des lignes précises et distinctes, il plia sa feuille qu'il mit dans une enveloppe signée à son nom. Il déposa son colis sur le bureau de son patron et repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Dragon retourna son bureau totalement épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à faire des réunions, écouter les rapports oraux de ses agents, planifier des actions et s'assurer du bien-être de ses hommes. La fatigue ne l'empêcha cependant pas de remarquer un infime petit changement dans son bureau personnel. Il vit assez rapidement la lettre posé sur l'une des piles de dossiers présents dans la salle. Il la prit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son second.

« Cher Dragon-san,

Je sais que vous êtes très occupé mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire une lettre au Père Noël alors voilà la mienne. Je sais que vous serez sûrement épuisé par une longue journée quand vous lirez cette lettre alors je vais éviter de m'éterniser. Je ne souhaite que deux… non, trois choses.

Tout d'abord, je veux être autorisé à entrer librement dans la salle secrète annexé à votre chambre où se trouve des photos de Luffy allant de sa naissance à sa prime actuelle. C'est vrai quoi ! Moi aussi je veux profiter de ce sanctuaire dédié à mon petit frère sans risquer d'être prit en flagrant délit et d'être puni ! J'aurais tellement voulu le voir grandir… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les nobles et les Dragons Célestes existent ? Le monde serait tellement mieux sans eux !

Ensuite, je veux pouvoir vous appeler « père » ou encore mieux « papa » ou même « papou » ! Non, mieux, je veux vous appeler « papounet » ! Vous êtes le père de mon frère donc je suis tout à fait en droit de vous appeler comme ça ! En plus, vous m'avez sauvé la vie quand j'avais dix ans et prit sous votre aile. Vous m'avez en quelque sorte élevé ce qui fait que je vous considère depuis longtemps comme mon père. Un père différent du mien qui m'a sûrement supprimé de sa vie depuis que j'ai contrarié un Dragon Céleste. Pas que je m'en plaigne puisqu'il n'est rien pour moi.

Enfin, je veux une journée en famille avec vous, Luffy, Ace et le vieux Garp. Je pense que ce serait vraiment amusant et que ça vous permettrait de décompresser et dérider un peu. Vous semblez si stressé et fatigué ces derniers temps que certains d'entre nous pensons sincèrement vous mettre en exil pendant quelque temps, même si vous êtes le chef des lieux. J'entends encore Koala se plaindre que ce n'est pas bien pour votre santé et qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour y remédier. Vous savez pas à quel point mes oreilles en ont souffert ! Cette fille est folle quand elle s'y met ! Elle peut rivaliser avec la navigatrice de Luffy qui, d'après les histoires de Robin, est une sorcière très effrayante surtout si ça concerne l'argent et leur survie ! Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, je vais honnête. Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer un peu sur nous, nous sommes ce que Luffy considèrerait comme Nakama, mais surtout vous reposer sur moi, votre second. À quoi me servirait mon rôle si je n'épaulais pas mon chef ? Et puis, comme ça, Luffy pourrait enfin rencontrer son père parce qu'à ce niveau là, je suis certain qu'il ne sait même pas qui vous êtes et qu'il s'en moque totalement ! À quoi bon continuer de vous cacher alors que le monde entier sait qu'il est votre fils ? À rien alors allez à sa rencontre et apprenez à le connaître par vous-même et non par les histoires que Robin, vos agents le surveillant ou moi vous racontons ! Bougez vos fesses et faisons une journée en famille ! Que direz-vous d'une journée à Dawn ? Je pense que ce serait pas mal d'aller sur notre île d'enfance parce que je suppose que vous venez de là-bas aussi. Un lieu familier pour tout le monde serait l'idéal, non ?

Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Prévenez-moi si vous acceptez mes requêtes, en particulier la première, la seconde et la dernière ! Je veux des réponses positives pour eux tous !

Votre second, Sabo »

Dragon poussa un profond soupire. Peut-être que le blond avait raison et qu'il devrait prendre des journées de congés, après tout, même un patron à le droit de se changer les idées, non ? Il décida de faire de la procrastination en remettant la question au lendemain puisque son cerveau était bien trop en bouillie pour réfléchir correctement à la question. Peut-être qu'il demanderait aussi l'avis de ses hommes pour se décider mais il ne comptait pas le faire avant le lendemain. Cependant, malgré le début de migraine, il était néanmoins certain d'une chose, il était hors de question qu'il laisse son second entrer dans son petit sanctuaire personnel. Il se mit une note mentale de changer le mécanisme d'ouverture de la salle supposé secrète puis partit se coucher afin d'avoir toute sa tête lors de l'élaboration de la parfaite punition adapté à son second pour avoir pénétré illégalement dans sa chambre.

**Fin**

_Et voilà, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Sabo aussi est atteint d'un Brother Complex, moins grand que celui d'Ace mais présent également ! _


	6. Marco

_Hey ! Voilà la lettre suivante ! Je pense qu'il serait logique de d'abord faire des lettres des pirates de Shirohige qui sont sur le même bateau, des Marines qui ont facilement accès aux quatier général et des révolutionnaires qui savent à peu près où se trouve leur boss, ou au moins sont bureau, que ceux de pirates extérieurs qui doivent prendre du temps pour rejoindre le navire, surtout qu'ils ne savent pas forcément où se trouve le Moby Dick._

**Marco**

Marco était comme à son habitude sur ses paperasses. Il était très certainement le plus sérieux de tous les commandants de Shirohige. Il était après tout son premier fils et son second. Il n'était pas comme ses frères et sœurs qui étaient surexcités. Non, lui était calme en toute situation alors il avait tout simplement ignoré Ace qui le harcelait pour écrire une lettre au Père Noël jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs soient brisés. Il capitula et sortit une feuille blanche de son pupitre. Il écrivit rapidement des mots soignés sur son support, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il retrouva son père sur son fauteuil fétiche sur le pont et nombres de ses frères et sœurs qui le rejoignirent en marmonnant.

\- Le commandant a écrit une lettre !

\- Merde ! J'ai perdu le pari !

\- Vous pensez qu'il demandera quoi ?

\- Marco va demander quelque chose à père ? Il n'a jamais rien demandé…

\- J'a tellement hâte de savoir ce qu'il a écrit !

\- Il faut remercier le commandant Ace !

\- Oh, ça me donne envie d'en écrire une~

\- Quand est-ce que père va débuter sa lecture ?

\- Gurarara, mes enfants, vous voulez que je lise la lettre de votre frère aîné ?

\- Oui !

\- Gurarara, calmez vous donc que tout le monde puisse entre.

Shirohige se racla la gorge puis débuta sa lecture de la lettre considéré comme le saint-graal par l'équipage tellement les chances d'avoir le premier commandant dans les délires du deuxième étaient minces.

« Cher père,

Puisque le seul moyen que j'ai pour retrouver un semblant de tranquillité lors de mes nombreuses heures passées à faire les rapports de toutes les divisions en plus de la mienne est d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël, je l'ai alors faite. Je ne veux rien de bien compliqué, juste que mes demandes soient accomplies.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous diminuez votre consommation d'alcool afin d'aider à améliorer votre santé. Je recommande une diminution progressive afin d'habituer votre corps à obtenir moins de ce nectar addictifs. Une coupelle en moins chaque jour fera l'affaire.

Puis, je voudrais punir tous les commandants pour leur fainéantise. Je les veux dans une heure dans la salle de réunion pour que je puisse assister en direct à leur rédaction de rapport. Ils n'auront pas le droit de quitter la salle avant d'avoir terminer la pile de leur division. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, l'un des membres de la division de Thatch nous apportera à manger.

Ensuite, je voudrais que Thatch et Ace ne fassent pas la blague qu'ils ont l'intention de faire prochainement. Peut-être qu'une bonne punition plus sévère que les précédentes les retiendra, même si je suis assez suspicieux quant aux effets de cette idée.

Enfin, je voudrais que chaque pirate présent à cet instant retourne à leur poste, qui n'est certainement pas celui d'écouter père lire ce message, avant d'obtenir toutes les corvées des autres divisions.

C'est tout ce que je demande. Il n'y a rien de compliqué la dedans, simplement d'un peu de discipline. Bien, maintenant que cette lettre est terminée, je ne vais très certainement pas tarder à retourner dans ma cabine mais avant cela, je voudrais que certaines de mes requêtes soient respectées.

Votre premier fils, Marco »

Plus personne ne parla mais ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. En effet, la panique se fit sur le pont, telle une bombe à retardement. En quelques secondes à peine, les lieux furent évacués, ne laissant que Shirohige, Marco ainsi que les suicidaires Thatch et Ace.

\- Marco… Comment as-tu su que Thatch et moi avons préparé une blague de tonnerre consistant à raser la tête de tout le monde pendant la nu-

Le cuisinier en chef referma de force la bouche du commandant enflammé avant de lui chuchoter « Tais-toi, tu lui dis tout là ! C'est un piège qu'il nous a tendu ! » à l'oreille.

\- Je vous entends, yoi, et merci pour l'information Ace.

Au repas du dîner, Marco mit des somnifères dans les assiettes de ses meilleurs amis avant de raser leurs cheveux. Les deux commandants furent triplement punis. Ils durent écrire leur rapport, subir les moqueries sur leur tête dénudée pendant plusieurs mois et effectuer une punition pour s'être « endormi » lors d'une autre sanction.

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins drôle que les autres mais je ne trouvais pas trop de truc qui pourrait être drôle avec Marco et les blagues de poulet sont déjà trop présents dans les autres fics alors j'ai préféré éviter ça. Bref, si cette fic vous intéresse toujours, on se revoit dans jne prochaine lettre !_


	7. Thatch

_C'est parti pour la lettre de notre commandant à la pompadour !_

**Thatch**

Thatch, commandant de la quatrième division de Shirohige, sifflotait joyeusement. Il pensait joyeusement qu'il était l'heure que ce que soit à son tour d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël puisque ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient déjà faits.

Il se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de son « poulet à l'ananas préféré », comme il le disait si souvent, sachant que celui-ci était trop occupé à surveiller l'horizon depuis son nid pour venir l'embêter durant la concoction du futur divertissement de l'équipage. Il prit une feuille blanche depuis la pile qu'il ne touchait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, comme celle-ci ou comme lorsque ses hommes oubliaient de faire l'inventaire avec leurs feuilles, et se mit à écrire avec la plume qu'il savait être la préférée du premier commandant. Il se relut rapidement avant d'acquiescer et quitter la salle de crime sans oublier de placer un piège en pot de peinture rose au préalable.

Il se rendit sur le pont où tous les pirates s'approchèrent de lui dès qu'il fut proche de Shirohige, même le si sérieux Marco.

\- Père, voici ma lettre pour vous !

\- Gurarara, j'ai hâte de la lire !

Le grand et puissant Shirohige prit la lettre que lui tendait son présumé fils et débuta la lecture après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir prit une grande inspiration.

« Cher père,

Pour Noël, j'aimerais une belle infirmière à bord du navire au lieu des médecins pas du tout sexy que nous avons. Bien sûr, je préférerais qu'elle ait un charme suffisamment important pour satisfaire mes gouts raffinés mais je ne vais pas être trop exigeant non plus alors je vais me contenter d'une belle infirmière ou doctoresse sexy. »

Beaucoup de pirates de Shirohige acquiescèrent face à cette requête de leur commandant et cuisinier en chef. Bien évidemment, le premier commandant et second de l'équipage ne pouvait pas afficher son éternelle regard blasé. Il soupira face au spectacle face à lui tout en roulant des yeux.

« Je voudrai aussi que maman cocotte ait un enfant pour qu'il arrête enfin de déverser tout son instinct maternel sur nous, ses frères. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un phénix mâle aurait le même caractère qu'une femelle ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de genre chez les oiseaux légendaires ce qui fait que notre maman est véritablement une maman et non un homme travestit ! À moins que ce soit plutôt l'inverse et que notre maman s'est travestit en homme ! »

Shirohige arrêta sa lecture pour observer son fils ananas frapper son fils banane. Il était heureux de voir à quel point ses enfants s'entendaient bien au point de se charrier entre eux. Il était également fou de joie de voir l'harmonie que formait ses deux fils aînés, que ce soit au combat, en tant que frère ou dans une salade de frulégendaBien sûr, je voudrais également un nouveau stock de pompadour. La mienne commence à s'épuiser entre les combats, celle détruite par Marco pour se venger et les farces ratées qui ne verront jamais le jour. Il faudrait qu'elles soient de qualités, je ne veux pas perdre ce qui me rend si chaud.

Et voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais pour Noël. Prenez bien soin de vous père !

Votre plus beau fils, Thatch »

‐ Attendez... commença Ace, Thatch est chauve !?

\- Bah tu sais, la vie d'un pirate n'est pas la plus simple et la plus sécuritaire pour mes beaux cheveux alors je porte des perruques par-dessus mes vrais cheveux pour les protéger, expliqua le cuisinier.

\- Pas que tu ais grand-chose à protéger maintenant, yoi.

\- C'est méchant maman cocote ! À cause de toi je vais devoir attendre que mes cheveux repoussent suffisamment pour former une nouvelle pompadour !

\- Il n'y que moi que ça choque de découvrir que la légendaire pompadour du commandant Thatch est en réalité une arnaque ? demanda un pauvre pirate dans la foule qui reçu une réponse négative de tout le monde, pour bien monter qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris.

\- Snif… Thatch ! pleura Ace. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, bouh~ Je croyais que j'étais ton frère d'armes, de cœur et de farces ! Je me sens trahis !

\- Moi j'étais au courant, yoi, se moqua Marco.

Ace s'enfuit en pleurant sous les soupir d'exaspération des minables pirates pour la puérilité de leur deuxième commandant. Shirohige explosa de son fort rire avant de demander à Marco de s'excuser auprès de l'allumette pour ce petit mensonge.

\- Je ne mentais pas père, c'est même moi qui ai placé les perruques sur les lieux de certaines farces destinées à mes frères, yoi.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Thatch

\- Je ne sais pas, parfois je ressens des frissons comme si quelque chose allait arriver, yoi.

Une goutte de sueur dégoulina sur la tempe des pirates. Ils étaient sûr d'une chose, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'instinct maternel de leur mère phénix près à tout pour protéger ses poussins.

**Fin**

_Le secret de Thatch vient d'être révélé !_


	8. Monkey D Luffy

_Hey ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous ! Voilà le chapitre de Luffy ! Tout d'abord, comme j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires à ce sujet, laissez moi vous expliquer pourquoi il arrive aussi tard. Je me suis dis qu'il était plus logique de commencer par les lettres des personnages qui vivent déjà avec les Pères Noël donc je n'ai pas immédiatement écris le chapitre de Luffy et des Mugiwara. En plus, je voulais poster ce chapitre hier soir (je l'avais terminé hier matin) mais j'ai eu de la fièvre au cours de la journée alors je n'ai pas pu. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !_

**Luffy**

Un certain navire pirate se dirigeait vers le Moby Dick. Celui-ci avait un design particulièrement enfantine et pas du tout intimidante. Les pirates de Shirohige restèrent dubitatifs, ne sachant pas si ils devaient attaquer le navire qui ne leur avait toujours rien fait ou attendre de savoir si c'était un navire allié, ennemis ou en trêve le temps de donner des lettres à leur père. Marco partit vérifier à coups d'ailes et revint vers ses frères pour leur confirmer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, après avoir repris sa forme originale. Tout le monde le crut jusqu'à ce que leur premier commandant se reçut un projectile humain dans le dos.

\- Trop bien ! Une dinde bleu qui a fusionné avec un ananas ! Allez, décolle pour moi ! Moi aussi je veux voler !

Les pirates prirent une position de combat mais furent arrêtés par un signe de la part de leur commandant. Ils ne comprirent pas la raison alors que celui-ci était clairement chassé par un animal sauvage non identifié mais lui firent tout de même confiance et baissèrent les armes tout en restant sur leur garde.

\- Mugiwara, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, délaisser mon dos, yoi ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux voler !

\- Je ne suis pas une attraction mais un pirate, yoi !

\- Allez ! Juste pour un tour !

\- Non, yoi !

Les pirates n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ils connaissaient à présent l'identité de la boule de colle humaine qui n'était autre que le petit frère adoré de leur exhibitionniste commandant de la deuxième division. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le gosse d'écrit par leur feu follet comme étant un ange descendu du ciel pour égayer les journées des pauvres rejetés du monde était en réalité un gamin exigeant et têtu.

Ils finirent par se rendre à l'évidence, ils auraient dû s'en douter. Venant d'une personne aussi spéciale que Ace, la définition du mot « ange » était forcément différente.

\- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Marco ?

\- Tu parles de l'ananas dinde bleu ? Je veux qu'il décolle pour que je puisse voler aussi !

\- Oh... Si c'est ça alors... Marco~ Tu veux bien exaucer le souhait de mon adorable petit frère ? S'il te plait~

\- Finalement, tu sais bel et bien être polie quand tu le souhaites, yoi...

\- C'est grâce au pouvoir d'ange de Luffy ! Alors ? Il mérite une récompense, non ? Tu veux bien voler avec lui ?

\- C'est toujours non, yoi. Cette politesse ne risque pas de rester constamment là. Je dirais même que cette fois-ci est la seule exception que tu puisses faire, yoi.

\- Bon ! Plus le choix ! Lu' ! Utilises ta technique secrète !

\- Ma technique secrète ? Le Gear Four ?

\- Non ! Pas cette technique ! Je te parles de ta technique ultime ! La plus redoutable de tous !

\- Mais c'est la plus puissante que j'ai...

\- Non ! Tu en as une encore plus redoutable ! Une qui peut faire fondre les cœurs des gens ! Luffy... Fais la tête que tu me fais quand tu me demandes quelque chose !

\- Oh... Ça... C'est une technique ?

\- Oui, très efficace même ! Maintenant fait là en prononçant bien le nom « Marco ».

Luffy observait Marco. Marco observait Luffy. La tension était à son comble sur le navire. Tout le monde se demandait de quoi était question la technique secrète cité par Hiken no Ace. Même le puissant Shirohige avait hâte, comme un enfant, de le découvrir.

Les sombres pupilles innocentes du célèbre pirate au chapeau de paille se dilatèrent et s'humidifièrent. Elles se troublèrent de plus en plus, donnant une petite moue boudeuse au jeune adulte. Le Supernovae prononça un petit « S'il te plaît, Marco... ». Les pirates retinrent leur souffle. Même Ace qui connaissait les portés de ce pouvoir fut atteint. Tous les redoutables criminels furent attendris par la scène. Le premier commandant ne tint pas plus de dix secondes et abdiqua.

\- Bon, d'accord, yoi...

\- Génial !

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être fais avoir, yoi ?

Le premier commandant prit sa forme de phénix et déploya ses belles ailes enflammées. Il décolla du pont avec sur son dos un pirate plein de joie d'enfin pouvoir réaliser son vœux. Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres avant de faire le tour du navire depuis cette distance. Ils revinrent sur le navire au bout d'un dizaine de minutes.

\- Luffy ! Alors ? Comment c'était ? demanda le grand-frère de ce dernier.

\- Génial ! Il est trop cool ton ami !

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance Lu', Marco n'a jamais accepté que quelqu'un monte sur son dos, sauf si c'est pour le sauver du danger. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à avoir le droit de faire un tour...

\- Jamais, yoi. Plus important, quelle est la raison de ta venu ici, Mugiwara ? C'est pour père qui a accepté d'être le Père Noël ?

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié, shishishi. On a tous écrit une lettre et j'ai même réussi à convaincre Torao d'en faire une ! Robin m'a aidé à écrire la mienne.

Luffy se dirigeait vers le capitaine du Moby Dick tout en parlant. Arrivé devant la grande personne, il sortit une feuille toute chiffonnée de sa poche. Shirohige la prit et la déplia suffisamment pour que la misérable écriture puisse être lu.

« Chère Papa Noël,

Pour Noël, j'aimerais avoir une super aventure avec mes amis. Mais pas qu'à Noël d'ailleurs ! Je voudrais que ça dure toute l'année, tous les ans !

J'aimerais aussi pouvoir voler ! Des ailes serait pas mal parce que mes nakama n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre de mes Gomu Gomu no Rocket. Selon eux c'est 'trop dangereux et flippant' parce que 'nous ne sommes pas en caoutchouc comme un crétin de capitaine'. Ce sont leurs mots, pas les miens ! Même Torao s'est plaint ! Apparemment ils se sont tous abonnés à un syndicat pour faire grève mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et personne n'a voulu m'expliquer... Zoro n'a fait que de dormir, Nami m'a donné un coup de poing quand je lui ai demandé, Usopp à commencer à me parler d'une légendaire viande qui m'a donné l'eau à la bouche, Sanji m'a viré de la cuisine, Chopper s'est simplement excusé, Robin m'a dit que je comprendrai plus tard, Franky ne pas m'entendu à cause du bruit qu'il faisait pendant la construction d'un super robot, Brook m'a proposé une chanson et Torao m'a simplement envoyé un regard gris en me disant 'non'. Ils sont tous méchants ! En plus ils sont parfois bizarres... La dernière fois ils se sont tous rassemblé sur le pont en criant avec des pancartes à la main. Zoro en avait une écrit 'Ne m'écrase pas pendant que je dors !'. Nami avait 'Arrêtes de décider de prendre la route la plus dangereuse ! Je veux vivre moi !'. Usopp avait 'Ne m'oblige pas à aller sur une île quand j'ai la maladie mortelle Je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île-ou-je-vais-mourir !'. Sanji avait 'Stupide capitaine ! Ne mange pas toute la nourriture où on va tous crever de faim !'. Chopper avait 'Ne cour pas partout quand tu es blessé !'. Robin avait 'La mort est un cruel destin pour certain mais une libération pour d'autres. Lequel est le plus adapté pour nous ?'. Franky avait 'Ne détruit pas le SUPER Sunny en voulant surfer sur un Roi des Mers, frangin !'. Brook avait 'Je ne veux pas finir par devenir la nourriture d'un monstre marin ! Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas de chair ! Yohohohoho, Skull Joke !'. Même Torao en avait une qui disait 'Écoute les plans bordel ! Et pour les rares fois où tu le fais après que je te l'ai répété un milliard de fois, respecte les !'. Ils sont vraiment bizarres mais je les aimes comme ça, shishishi !

Je voudrai aussi une grande statue de bronze ! Une plus grande que Dorry et Brogy ! Quand je l'ai demandé à Franky il m'a dit que c'était impossible parce qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans le Sunny...

Je demanderai bien aussi une montagne de viande mais personne ne cuisine aussi bien que Sanji alors je vais m'arrêter là.

Monkey D Luffy, le futur roi des pirates. »

Les pirates restèrent sans voix. Ace fut le premier à poser la question que tout le monde se posait, enfin l'une des deux.

\- Lu'... Qui sont Brogy et Dorry ?

\- Deux géants qu'on a rencontré à Little Garden avec Vivi !

\- Lu', ton navire n'est pas assez grand pour avoir une statue de bronze de la taille d'un géant...

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Franky mais le Père Noël utilise de la magie donc ça devrait être possible !

\- Qui t'a dit que le Père Noël pouvait utiliser la magie ? Je ne le savait même pas !

\- Usopp !

\- Zut ! Si je l'avais su, j'aurais demandé ma licorne magique à père !

Les pirates tombèrent à terre. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était l'idiotie de leur commandant qui avait contaminé son petit frère ou inversement. Ils finirent par conclure que ce n'était pas contagieux mais plutôt génétique. Il suffisait de penser à Garp et Roger pour comprendre leur raisonnement.

\- Le Père Noël n'est pas un sorcier ou un magicien ! D'autant plus que père est un homme comme vous et moi, certes plus grand que la moyenne, mais un homme tout de même, yoi !

\- Mais c'est nul alors ! se plaignirent en même temps les deux frères.

\- On s'en moque, yoi ! Question plus importante, c'est quoi un regard gris ? Ce n'est pas plutôt un « regard noir », yoi ?

\- Mais Torao n'a pas des yeux noirs mais des yeux gris ! Shishishi, tu es drôle Marco, comme Robin !

L'unique pensé des pirates à ce moment là était « Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter de rencontrer un type pareil ? ».

**Fin**

_Et voilà, c'était le chapitre de Luffy. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de moment avant la lettre que la lettre en elle-même mais bon._


	9. Trafalgar D Water Law

_Hey les amoureux des conneries tous droit sortis de mon étrange cerveau ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre avec comme personnage principal, Law ! Bonne lecture !_

**Trafalgar D. Water Law**

Law était exaspéré. Il se demandait honnêtement si il n'était pas devenu fou ou totalement idiot. Lui, le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, un pirate ayant donné cent cœurs battant encore à la Marine, se retrouvait à écrire une lettre à un sois disant Père Noël. Si ce n'était pas pour sa tranquillité, il ne serait pas en train de la boucler pour la remettre au Yonko Shirohige en main propre.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des nombreux pirates de Shirohige lorsque le capitaine au chapeau de paille retourna sur son navire pour chercher, non pas ses nakama, mais plutôt son allié capitaine. Le dit pirate monta sur leur vaisseau avec un regard agacé et résigné. Un quelconque pirate de la quatrième division murmura, pas très doucement, dans l'oreille de son commandant Thatch quelques petits mots.

\- Commandant~ Tu ne voulais pas une infirmière sexy ? Tu es servi avec ce beau docteur chaud, non ? Après tout, même si tu dis le contraire, tout le monde sait que tu es gay~

\- Tais-toi où tu seras de corvée vaisselles ! Et puis, je préférerais quelqu'un de joyeux pour s'occuper de moi au lieu de ce médecin à l'air sadique !

\- Donc tu avoues être gay~

\- Oups…. Ne le dis à personne ! Ma réputation de play-boy du navire va en prendre un coup !

Law fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu de la discussion de ce duo pas très discret. Il se dirigea vers le grand siège du Yonko pour lui remettre la lettre écrite à contrecœur. Newgate fut surprit en la dépliant. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une écriture si claire et précise sur un texte écrit par une personne clairement désintéressée. Mise à part celle de son fils Marco, ce fut la première lettre à n'avoir, à priori, aucune faute d'orthographe tout en étant parfaitement lisible. Il se promit dans un coin de sa tête de donner des cours d'écriture à ses fils, en particulier à ses commandants, avant de débuter sa lecture.

« Cher Newgate-ya,

Saches tout d'abord que je ne souhaite absolument pas écrire cette lettre mais qu'un certain idiot m'y a obligé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fini pas accepter, surtout que je ne crois pas au Père Noël. Peut-être qu'une petite partie de ma conscience est restée suffisamment intacte pour comprendre que je devrais accepter pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité. Après tout, cette alliance que j'ai moi-même proposé va finir par me tuer mentalement et non physiquement.

Revenons à nos moutons pour que je puisse rapidement en finir avec toute cette histoire. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que l'équipage de Mugiwara-ya, en particulier ce dernier, ait un nouvel instinct de survie. À part peut-être celui du trouillard au long nez qui leur sert de tireur d'élite, je pense que les leurs sont périmés, à moins qu'ils n'aient jamais été fonctionnel. En effet, sauter volontairement dans la gueule d'un monstre marin parce que le capitaine s'est mystérieusement convaincu qu'un trésor devait se cacher dans la vessie d'un écureuil des mers géants n'est définitivement pas sain.

Ensuite, je souhaiterais qu'ils récupèrent leurs cases manquantes parce qu'il est certain qu'il leur en manque au moins une bonne centaine. Honnêtement, il serait étrange qu'ils aient toutes leurs cervelles si même Tanuki-ya, l'un des trois seuls lettrés du groupe, ait l'idiotie de sauter en mer pour aller pêcher son capitaine alors qu'il est lui-même un utilisateur d'Akuma no Mi.

Enfin, je demande à ce que cet ensemble de personnes hétéroclites puisse avoir l'honneur de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime once d'intelligence pour pouvoir au moins être capable de lire sa propre prime et éviter de se perdre dans son propre bateau pourtant pas si grand.

En conclusion, il leurs faut tous un nouveau cerveau fonctionnel et en état. Je peux me charger de les implanter mais je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à les trouver, je dois déjà les supporter à longueur de journée.

Ce serait hypocrite de faire mes sincères salutations puisque c'est bien évidemment pas le cas alors je ne vais pas faire de formule de politesse.

L'idiot de Chirurgien de la Mort qui reste dans cette alliance suicidaire, Trafalgar Law »

Les pirates étaient étonnés et légèrement inquiets de la santé mentale de l'équipage qui avait tant fait parler de lui. Ils se tournèrent vers le commandant de la deuxième division en quête de réponse à leur question muette.

\- Bah quoi ? Lu' a toujours été comme ça ! C'est ce qui le rend si mignon, non ?

Les hors la lois comprirent enfin d'où venait le manque de neurones de leur torche humaine. Ils se promirent de ne jamais rester trop longtemps en compagnie du capitaine des Mugiwara, Monkey D Luffy, afin de garder leur cerveau intact, ou du moins le laisser aussi vide qu'il ne l'est déjà.

**Fin**

_Oui, je sais. La partie avec Thatch était totalement inutile mais je voulais quand même la mettre parce que j'ai pensé à Law quand j'ai écris la lettre de Thatch. Vous devez d'ailleurs le remercier, c'est grâce à ce cuisinier à la banane que j'ai enfin décidé de faire la lettre de Luffy ! Et oui, dans ma tête, il fallait que Luffy donne sa lettre avant Law puisque c'est lui qui forcera ce dernier. En espérant que ça vous a plu !_


	10. Nami

_Salut ! Voilà la lettre de Nami. Je m'excuse d'abord parce que je pense que celle là est moins drôle que les autres mais je n'avais pas plus d'idées que ça pour Nami. Et aussi, à un moment donné il y a des mots soulignés dans la lettre, ce sont en fait des mots barrés mais je ne peux pas le faire ici, désolé si c'est dérangeant..._

**Nami**

Quelque part au beau milieu des eaux bipolaire de Grand Line se trouvait le Moby Dick navigant aux côtés du Thousand Sunny. L'équipage du deuxième navire, excepté le capitaine, était sur le pont, débattant sur qui aura l'honneur de suivre les pas de leur capitaine et leur allié afin d'être le troisième résident du bateau à avoir la possibilité de donner sa lettre au géant Père Noël.

\- Je suis le premier compagnon de Luffy, c'est moi qui doit y aller.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune courtoisie tête d'algue ! C'est bien sûr honneurs aux dames !

\- La ferme le pervers ! Une femme a les mêmes droits qu'un homme ! C'est d'ailleurs un homme mais en version femme !

\- Ce que tu dis es incompréhensible, idiot de marimo ! Une femme est une déesse et non un homme !

Pendant que les deux amis se chamaillaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, les autres personnes présentes les ignoraient comme si ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de simples fantômes indésirables.

\- Bon, commença la sorcière rousse, chaque personne qui me contredira me devra un million de Berry. Compris ? Bien. Ce sera priorité aux filles puisque nous sommes moins nombreux et plus civilisés que vous !

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Luffy et Torao ont déjà donné le leur et ce sont des garçons !

\- Un million de Berry s'ajoutent à tes dettes Usopp ! Et ce sont les capitaines, ils ont la priorité du grade ! Bien, maintenant que c'est clair… Robin, tu veux y aller en première ou j'y vais ?

\- Fufufu, tu peux y aller, je ne suis pas pressée.

\- Merci Robin~ Tu es la meilleure~

La navigatrice monta sur le navire rival avec le symbole des Berry à la place des yeux. Elle fut accueilli par les pirates de Shirohige pendant que son capitaine était en train d'embêter leur allié chirurgien. Elle s'avança jusqu'au trône de l'empereur et le salua avant de lui donner sa lettre que le grand homme lut.

« Cher source de revenus Père Noël,

J'ai été une gentille fille au cours de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais voler tout l'argent des pirates que je croisais pendant ces dix dernières années. La preuve, mon équipage est actuellement pauvre et a besoin de fonds pour pouvoir payer la viande de notre égoïste capitaine. Alors, afin de dédommager ma pauvre vie, j'ai quelques requêtes à vous soumettre. »

Les pirates pâlirent à la vue de l'aura démoniaque de la femme. Ils déglutirent et se promirent de ne jamais embêter la femme, surtout au sujet de l'argent puisqu'ils pouvaient très clairement voir le symbole des Berry à la place de ses yeux.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais une garantie que mon dernier vœu sera réalisé et que je n'obtiendrai pas une peine de mort, peu importe mes actions.

Maintenant que j'ai l'assurance du premier vœu, j'aimerais avoir la capacité de transformer Akainu en un petit chihuahua tout mignon pour pouvoir lui faire porter un tutu rose froufrou, à moins que sa nature de chien puisse lui permettre de se métamorphoser seul, dans ce cas il me sera encore plus utile ! Dès que je l'aurais capturer dans ma CaninBall, je le ferais participer à un concours de beautés canins où le propriétaire du vainqueur reçoit un milliard de Berry ! À moi la richesse ! Mouahahahahaha ! J'aurais bien voulu déguiser Chopper mais ces radins ont refusé de faire concourir un tanuki ! Grrrr ! Ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe quand je les aurais pillé en plus de remporter la victoire !

Hum… Revenons en à nos moutons. Je voudrais aussi que tous ceux qui ont ris à mon idée précédente me doivent un milliard de Berry ! Et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien observé qui l'a fait ! Personne ne m'échappera ! Mouahahahahaha ! Oups... Une jolie jeune fille comme moi ne devrait pas être aussi grossière... Veuillez m'excuser.

Je pense que ce sera tout mais je ne dis jamais non à un peu plus d'argent. D'ailleurs, je vais me servir dans votre trésorerie puisque mon premier vœu m'immunise contre une quelconque attaque ! Merci mes pauvres victimes !

Nami, la voleuse qui va vous appauvrir »

Tout au long de la lecture, les pirates étaient passés par plusieurs émotions. Ils étaient étonnés et mal à l'aise à cause du premier vœux, puis ils avaient rit à cœur ouvert à l'image mental d'Akainu en chihuahua, et enfin, ils avaient presque tous déserté le pont, le rendant quasiment vide.

Et oui, c'était une triste réalité. Les pirates de Shirohige, excepté les commandants, étaient en réalité tous des froussards fuyant à la moindre occasion. Malheureusement pour eux, une certaine sorcière rousse comptait recevoir beaucoup d'argent en vendant un article détaillant leur réel manque de puissance.

**Fin**

_Et voilà, je vous avais prévenu que ce serait moins drôle mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !_


	11. Nico Robin

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de nouveau chapitre depuis longtemps. En fait, rien que de penser à la galère pour trouver des idées drôles pour Robin m'ont donné envie de procrastiner tous les jours... Ça a d'ailleurs été dur d'essayer de respecter son caractère ! Mais bon, le principal c'est que je l'ai écris et crois bien que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fic... En tout cas, j'espère que c'est drôle parce que je ne sais pas si c'est le cas... Sur ceux, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'était drôle ou pas !_

**Robin**

Quelque part en mer se trouvait deux navires pirates. L'un était le Moby Dick appartenant à l'équipage de Shirohige tandis que l'autre était celui des Mugiwara, le Thousand Sunny. Deux pirates du même équipage étaient en train de se battre. Ils avaient beau être sur le Sunny, ils s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvé sur le pont du Moby Dick. Personne ne savait comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire même si certains soupçonnaient que le coupable était le manque flagrant de sens de l'orientation de la tête verte.

Les pirates de Shirohige craignaient tous pour la survie de leur précieux compagnon en bois, celui qui leur permettait de ne pas mourir bêtement en mer. Leur père de cœur et capitaine décida de mettre un terme à la dispute en récupérant les deux hommes fautifs par leurs vêtements. Il déposa le blond avec des sourcils d'escargots sur sa jambe gauche tandis que celui aux cheveux cactus était sur sa jambe droite. Les deux avaient à présent cessé de se disputer, trop occupés à rougir d'être traité comme des enfants.

\- Alors, mes enfants ? Pourquoi cette dispute ? demanda le père de famille.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! crièrent les deux petits garçons en pointant l'autre du doigt. Hein ? Non c'est toi ! Arrête de me copier ! Je ne te copie p-

\- Gurarararara, soyez de bons garçons et calmez-vous un peu !

Zoro et Sanji, les deux jeunes adultes traités comme des enfants, se calmèrent mais firent tout de même la moue. Ils croisèrent tous les deux leurs bras et tournèrent leur tête de manière à ne plus voir leur rival. Voyant les gentils garçons obéissants qu'il avait sur ses genoux, Shirohige ne pu empêcher le sourire tendre de se former sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes calme, je vais pouvoir reprendre la lecture des lettres. À qui le tour ?

\- C'est évidemment le tour de Robin-schwan~

La tête verte murmura un petit « Stupide sorcière » dans sa barbe aussi inexistante que celle de Shirohige, aussi connu sous le nom surprenant de « Barbe Blanche ». Heureusement pour l'épéiste, la dite sorcière était bien trop occupé à faire chanter des pirates pour l'entendre.

La célèbre archéologue d'Ohara, Nico Robin, monta gracieusement à bord du Moby Dick. Shirohige était impatient d'enfin recevoir une lettre qu'il considérerait de « normal ». Il espérait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne, que cette femme adulte apporterait un peu de maturité à son rôle de Père Noël. Il aimait beaucoup ses enfants et leurs amis mais en tant que père, il était de son devoir de bien les éduquer.

Newgate fut ravie de voir la belle écriture sans faute d'orthographe. Il se dit que l'intelligence n'était peut-être pas perdu et qu'il pourrait potentiellement réussir à inculquer deux ou trois informations dans les têtes vides de presque tous ses enfants. Qu'il était naïf à ce moment là.

Le Yonko se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Une fois qu'il avait l'intention de tout le monde, il commença sa lecture. Au moins, toute cette histoire de Père Noël aurait permis aux pirates d'apprendre à rester calme pendant les dix premières secondes à attendre qu'il commence, ce qui était un exploit en soit.

« Cher Edward Newgate,

Sachez tout d'abord que cette lettre a été écrit à l'instant, par l'une de mes paires de bras détachable, alors ne soyez pas étonné par mon écriture brouillon. Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout le désordre causé par notre sabreur et notre cuisinier. Pour compenser les dégâts, notre capitaine vous autorise à faire ce que vous voulez d'eux, que ce soit les faire travailler ou leur couper la langue. Enfin, veuillez ne pas aller dans la chambre de Hiken, Luffy y est actuellement avec notre allié pour faire plus que de se couper la langue. Sur ceux, je vais à présent vous parler de mes souhaits, la raison première de cette lettre.

En premier lieu, je voudrais un moyen pouvoir examiner tranquillement la carcasse de notre cher musicien, sans craindre de recevoir des gazes en plein visage. Le mieux serait bien évidemment de pouvoir enfermer complètement son âme pour qu'il ne puisse plus penser à regarder ma culotte.

En deuxième lieu, je souhaiterais avoir une boussole qui ne peut pas se dérégler. En effet, après une discussion très intéressante avec notre capitaine allié et notre cyborg charpentier, nous avons convenu qu'il serait possible de greffer une boussole indestructible dans le système nerveux de notre cher sabreur incapable de faire un pas sans se téléporter mystérieusement à l'autre bout du monde.

En dernier lieu, j'aimerais avoir une copie de l'image qui sert de couverture à l'album photo de la deuxième division. Celle pour la première division est bien sympathique mais Luffy risquerait de mourir d'intoxication alimentaire si je la lui offre.

Ce sont mes seules demandes pour ce Noël. En espérant sincèrement que vous resterez vivant suffisamment longtemps d'ici ce jour.

Nico Robin, archéologue des Mugiwara »

La lecture se termina. Beaucoup avaient des questions et tout le monde les posa en même temps. Shirohige dû calmer ses enfants afin d'obtenir le silence qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter.

\- Gurarararara, vous vous calmez enfin les enfants. Bien, je pense que vous aviez tous la même question alors je vais demander à votre frère aîné de la poser pour tout le monde. Marco ?

\- Oui, père. Depuis quand avons-nous des albums photos, yoi ?

\- Gurarararara, depuis la création de l'équipage bien sûr ! Il y a un album de trois milles pages par division, avec une photo exclusive du commandant pour la couverture !

\- Donc les images mentionnés sont celles d'Ace et moi. Je me trompe, yoi ?

\- Gurararara, pas du tout ! C'est exactement ça !

\- Pouvons-nous les voir, père, yoi ?

Shirohige était sur le point de se lever lorsque Robin fit apparaître six mains de nulle part, trois étaient sur le cactus qu'était Roronoa Zoro tandis que trois autres étaient sur le foin qu'était Vinsmoke Sanji. Maintenus par cette trentaine de doigts se trouvaient deux gros albums photos trois fois plus grand qu'habituellement. Comment personne n'avait encore remarqué seize de ces gros et grands livres ? Cela restait du mystère.

\- Fufufu~ Voilà les deux images en question~

Sur la couverture de l'album numéroté (1) se trouvait une magnifique image de Marco, les mains menottés derrière le dos avec du granite marin. Il était assis sur une assiette géante, dans un costume de poule. Le masque assortis à la tenue avait été placé à côté du corps. Shirohige se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. C'était le premier plat préparé par Thatch à bord du Moby Dick. Newgate avait été si heureux de voir son fils aîné aider son frère à l'élaboration du poulet à l'ananas qui était au menus du jour. Jamais le Yonko n'oubliera ce merveilleux moment situé au début de la création de son équipage.

Le pirate représenté sur la couverture du livre numéro (2) n'était autre que Portgas D Ace, capitaine narcoleptique de la division en question mais surtout, garçon atteint d'un sérieux Brother Complex. Ace portait l'un des précieux kimono d'Izo ainsi que du maquillage mal fait. En effet, en voulant prendre la place du seizième commandant pour sa énième tentative de meurtre envers Shirohige, le D s'était mis du rouge à lèvres sur les paupières ainsi que du fond de teint sur les lèvres. Il s'était même mit du mascara sur les joues en pensant que c'était un outil pour avoir une toute nouvelle moustache. Shirohige se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait fallu une semaine et un Marco frustré de l'idiotie de l'équipage pour que la supercherie soit levé.

Les pirates explosèrent à la vue des photos. Certains imaginaient déjà Luffy en train d'essayer de manger la première image géante tandis que craignaient la réaction du premier et deuxième commandant. Bien évidemment, tout le monde savait que les deux ne s'en prendraient pas, ou plus, à leur père. Non. Ce n'était pas ce qui les inquiétaient. Les pirates n'avaient pas peur pour leur père mais plutôt pour leurs vies. Ils attendirent la bombe à retardement mais elle n'arriva pas.

Thatch, en tant que bon masochiste qui se respecte, était déçu de ne pas se faire tuer par ses deux meilleurs amis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mama Cocotte mais fut surpris de voir le froncement de sourcils inquiet. Voulant savoir ce qui dérangeait l'instinct maternelle de leur poulet, il suivit la direction du regard de ce dernier et tomba sur un Ace étrangement silencieux. Encore plus intrigué par cette réaction, le suicidaire Thatch prit son courage à deux mains et posa LA question.

\- Ça va Ace ?

Aucune réponse. Cette fois-ci, Edward Newgate pu enfin avoir le silence qu'il avait tant rêvé. Malheureusement, il n'était pas de cœur a en profiter, trop inquiet pour sa tête brûlée de fils. Marco, en tant que mère de famille, décida de tenter sa chance.

\- Ace, yoi ?

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Hein ?

\- Marco… Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vraie question que tout le monde se pose ?

\- Quelle vraie question ? J'ai pourtant bien posé celle dont tout le monde voulait connaître la réponse, yoi.

\- Non ! La vraie question est : « Que voulait-elle dire par ça ? » !

\- Ça, yoi ?

\- Oui, ça ! Elle a dit « veuillez ne pas aller dans la chambre de Hiken, Luffy y est actuellement avec notre allié pour faire plus que de se couper la langue » ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Ils ne sont pas en train de s'entretuer dans ma chambre, hein ? Luffy ne va pas mourir, non ? Je ne veux pas que Luffy meurt ! Mon adorable petit frère ne mérite pas de mourir mais d'aller au paradis ! C'est un petit ange tout ce qu'il y a de plus pure et- Mmmh ! Mmmh ! Mmhhhh…

Une quelconque personne sans importance posa sa main sur le grand frère atteint de Brother Complex. Tout le monde était soulagé que ce n'était rien de plus grave qu'un Ace idolâtrant son frère plus que la normale. Cependant, les pirates de Shirohige devaient tous s'avouer être intrigué et légèrement inquiet par la déclaration. Tout le monde avait le regard dirigé vers l'archéologue, ne remarquant pas les rougissement de certains Mugiwara.

\- Fufufufu~ Enfaite, notre capitaine pense que « couper la langue » signifie « s'embrasser avec la langue »~

Personne n'eut besoin d'en demander plus, les mille six cents pirates de Shirohige comprirent immédiatement qu'il fallait sauter sur le D encore figé. Bien vide, des cris étouffé à propos de l'innocence d'un adorable garçon en caoutchouc se firent entendre sur tout le navire, et peut-être même sur tout le Shinsekai.

**Fin**

_Et voilà ! Je sais, il y a un soupçon de LawLu mais je n'y peux rien ! J'adore ce couple donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mentionner ! Pour ceux n'aimant pas le LawLu ou le yaoi en général, ne vous en faites pas, le ship ne va pas être décrit, ce sera juste des mentions vites fait comme à l'instant. À la prochaine, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !_


End file.
